


Trio à Venis

by maidenpride



Category: Conspiracy of Us Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenpride/pseuds/maidenpride
Summary: AU story. Takes place during Map of Fates when our group is staying in the flat in Venice. Written for blacktag189 as part of Xmas gift exchange. Pairing: Elodie, Stellan, Avery. Heed the warning, NSFW.





	Trio à Venis

AN: I've only read Map of Fates, everything else I know about these characters and the story comes from blacktag189 so take this with a grain of salt. This is rated M for Mature for a reason, if threesomes aren't your thing don't read any further. Merry Fucking Smutmas!

Avery felt a wave of completely irrational jealousy bubble up as she watched Elodie lounge on the white fur rug, her feet rubbing up against Stellan's legs. Elodie's eyes were locked on hers the entire time, almost challenging her to do something about it.

She was already annoyed with Jack and all his, typical Jack-ness, that watching this overt flirting only fueled her own frustrations. The game of spin the bottle, which digressed into truth or dare, and then into a ridiculous never have I ever added to the spite she had for the woman in front of her. There wasn't a man in the room she hadn't kissed, not that she cared of course, except that she did.

Elodie watched Avery closely, pleased by the young woman's efforts to bite her tongue.

"This has been fun, well it would have been if it hadn't been so sad," Luc said stumbling as he drunkly tried to get to his feet.

He nearly fell over Jack, causing him to flinch and growl out, "I thought you French could hold your wine better than this."

"We never said that, just that we make better wine than anyone else," he retorted quickly, but not before losing his balance once again, falling into Jack's lap.

Everyone else stifled laughter at the sight of a stiffened Jack, clearly uncomfortable by the entire situation. Meanwhile, Luc was only making it worse by trying to push himself up off Jack's thighs.

"Don't!" Jack yelled.

Avery couldn't help but let out a giggle that she quickly tried to cover with a cough. Despite her issues getting him to make a move on her she knew Jack was most decidedly straight, and some how watching him in this awkward moment made her feel better.

Stellan got up, taking pity on them both, "Here." He pulled Luc up onto his feet, steading him before letting go.

"Well, now I can say that was fun!" Luc said turning towards the room with several bunk beds in it, before calling back to Jack, "You coming?"

The room erupted into laughter at Jack's expense, it felt good, in that moment to let out the absurdity of everything.

"I'm going out," Jack muttered needing to clear his mind. He got up and walked out of the apartment.

"Suit yourself," Luc yelled before closing the door leaving Avery alone in the room with Stellan and Elodie.

Avery shoved her hands in Jack's pockets, and realized she still had his coat on. She jumped off the couch and ran after him. She caught him in the hallway, peeling the overside coat off her slight build, she handed him the coat, "Here."

Jack glanced at her and took the coat without saying anything, opening the door it was obvious it was still pouring outside.

"Are you sure you want to go out in this weather?" She asked genuinely concerned about the possibility of him getting pneumonia or something.

"Yes," he gritted his teeth trying not to say anything else.

"Well don't stay out too late, we have an early morning and —" she paused wanting to get his attention, to look in his eyes, "and I don't want you to get sick."

"Avery, I'll be fine," he growled.

She grew frustrated with him again, she couldn't understand why they were suddenly not on the same page. "Are you really that upset about all that?" She asked waving her hand in the direction of the living room.

"No, of course not," he glared at her.

"Then what is it," she threw her hand on her hip growing more frustrated by Jack's behavior this evening.

"Don't you worry about it, it's my job to worry about you not the other way around," he reached up to touch her hair, but she pulled back annoyed.

"Maybe you should go for a walk," she turned around tired of his games. Jack watched her walk away before stepping out into the rain.

Avery found Elodie laying on the couch now with her feet in Stellan's lap. She let out a huff at the sight, feeling that stab of jealousy bubble up again. She made it look so easy, not just the flirting but Elodie just seemed to exude sexuality. Maybe it was her exotic looks, being half-Asian did give her an interesting complexion. Her almond shaped eyes were stunning, and made Avery rethink whether her violet eyes would be exotic enough to have guys turn their heads for her. It seemed guys would rather push her to the ground to save her life than pushing her into a mattress to fuck her.

She let out a loud sigh.

Elodie smirked, "Something we can do for you?"

Avery paused, and realized that she was being obvious again. The problem was that she did actually need something from Elodie, "Uh," she looked towards the floor, "do you have any yoga pants I could borrow?"

Elodie chuckled at the request, "Of course." She pulled herself off Stellan and gestured for Avery to follow her into the bedroom where Luc was now passed out. She rifled through her bag, setting things aside until she found a black pair of loose fitting yoga pants.

"Here you go," she handed them to her and moved towards the door. Elodie paused, holding the door knob and turned around in time to see Avery unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down. Elodie was surprised to see she was wearing a purple lace thong, the young woman seemed so puritanical that the idea of her wearing anything sexy was a pleasant revelation. There was clearly more to Avery than she initially thought.

"You should come back out with us when you're done," Elodie stated before closing the door without waiting for a response.

By the time Avery turned around, Elodie was already gone. She didn't really want to go sit out in the living room and watch the two of them go at it, but curiously part of her wanted watch. She wasn't sure where that thought had come from and shook it aside. She slipped the pants on and felt her foot kick a small tin out of Elodie's bag. it was an Altoid container, she opened it and took out what she thought was a mint. It quickly dissolved on her tongue, instantly realizing it was most certainly not a mint.

Her breath quickened as she felt her heart begin to race, she wasn't sure what she had taken. As suddenly as her heart raced from the immediate panic response, the pill began to bring a wave of calm to her entire body. She felt more relaxed than she'd ever felt, she'd heard people at school talk about this sensation and she had a good idea that it was some kind of anxiety drug like Valium. She giggled as she thought back to what those people would say if they saw her now. Luc snored loudly and Avery clasped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake him. Tossing her clothes into the corner of the room near Elodie's bag she pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail. Avery bit her lower lip trying decide whether to just go lay down and enjoy what would probably be the most relaxing sleep of her life, or to go back and sit with Elodie and Stellan. Maybe watching them make-out for awhile would be a pleasurable experience, just because she wasn't getting any, didn't mean others had to suffer.

Opening the bedroom door, she pulled it shut quietly and shuffled back in the living room. Stellan raised his eyes taking sight of Avery as she rejoined them. Her body seemed more relaxed than earlier and he wondered if it had anything to do with Jack.

With even less grace then she normally carried, Avery fell back on the couch, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She lifted the wine bottle sitting next to her to her lips and taking a deep gulp before acknowledging that she wasn't alone, "You guys can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before I came in here."

Stellan raised an eyebrow at her, "What is it that you think we were doing?"

She rolled onto her side and stared at him, really taking him in for the first time tonight. His blond hair seemed to glow in the low light. The grey shirt brought out his eyes and she got lost in them forgetting the question.

"She thinks we were going to fuck," Elodie replied nonchalantly, causing Avery to sputter the wine she was drinking.

"And why do you think that," Stellan asked.

Avery wasn't sure how best to clarify things, but Elodie jumped in, "I think the more important question is why she would want to sit here and watch us fuck."

Avery felt her cheeks redden at Elodie's bold remarks, uncomfortable at how easy it was for Elodie to read her mind — it was the exact thought she had in the bedroom minutes earlier, well at least about wanting to watch them make out.

"Ah, but why watch when you could participate," Stellan replied huskily, his Russian accent placing heavy emphasis on participate.

Avery nearly fell off the couch at the idea, to have sex with Stellan or Elodie or both of them. She picked up the bottle of wine again, eyeing it, it was now nearly empty. She lifted it to her lips and took several deep swallows trying to buy herself some time to respond, or perhaps hoping that it would give her the confidence to maybe be a little bit wild. The truth was the idea of having a threesome with them was invigorating, she felt her clit pulsate in response, edging her on. Her eyes lifted up catching them staring at her, still waiting for a response.

"Why not," she replied surprising herself as the words spilled from her mouth. The mixture of drugs and booze threw any inhibition or reason she had left to object out the window.

"Are you sure?" Stellan asked not wanting this to go somewhere they couldn't taken back.

Avery took another drink, annoyed that all the men in her life — Jack, her father, Stellan — were all trying to coddle her into doing what they wanted or expected, as opposed to just letting her do what she wanted. "Yes, I'm sure," she shot back.

Elodie wasted no time getting off the couch and moving towards Avery, reveling in the younger woman's hesitation and excitement. A mischievous grin came across Elodie's face as she circled slowly around where Avery was sitting. She stepped around in front of her and pulled her up onto her feet, before planting a kiss to her bare shoulder while locking eyes with Stellan who sat staring intently from across the room. Avery shivered at the touch and glanced towards her shoulder, but the sensation was gone.

Avery was taken aback by how Elodie seemed to be stalking her like she was prey, but that pulsating feeling at her center didn't let her question it long. Elodie drew her fingers across the back of Avery's neck and she shivered. Stellan caught Avery's eyes, wanting to get a read on her, whether this was something she really wanted to do or if she was just saying it because she was pissed off at Jack. He watched her body responding to Elodie and knew that Avery was interested, her nipples hardening beneath her shirt were clearly visible to him even in the poor light.

"Take it off," Stellan ordered Elodie as he remained seated on the leather sofa.

Elodie was all to happy to take the lead, to be given the opportunity to strip Avery bare and figure her out. She wanted to know what it was about her that was drawing Stellan in. She brought her hands to Avery's sides and brushed them along the inside of her arms that hung closely to her shirt. When Avery shuddered again Elodie took advantage of the moment of vulnerability to slip her hands beneath her shirt, circling her waist and sliding up, dragging the shirt with her fingers.

Stellan could see that Elodie was trying to control the situation, but he wasn't interested in the evening falling out of his grasp. "Elodie," he growled.

She stared at him, but it was pointless he was only going to allow her to have so much fun tonight. In one swift movement she yanked the top off of Avery, surprising her. Avery faltered forward at the motion, but Elodie instinctively grabbed at her waist to steady her. Her hands immediately moved across the newly naked flesh, stopping only when she reached the thin lace purple bra. Of course, she would be wearing matching purple underwear, Elodie thought.

Avery drew a sharp breath and closed her eyes from the intense sensations. The alcohol and whatever pill she took was swirling in her mind, allowing her to enjoy the foreign touch. Elodie's hands were softer than Jack's, her pressure was firm but gentle. She gave into the warmth of her body and leaned back against Elodie, allowing herself to be partially supported by her arms — still roaming her body, squeezing her lightly, covered breasts.

Stellan swirled his vodka around in its glass tumblr. The ice clinking against the sides with each revolution. He lifted the lime from the glass to his lips, squeezing the juice before taking a deep swallow of the chilled liquid. His eyes remained locked on the sight in front of him, his ex and his destiny leaning into each other, but he wanted more.

"Now you," he purred in a softer voice, commanding Avery to touch Elodie.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure whether she was comfortable with this. If she took off Elodie's clothes she was agreeing to this menage-a-tois. She glanced towards Stellan hoping to see something in his eyes to buoy her confidence. He stared at her and whispered something in Russian. Avery didn't understand but seemed to instinctively follow. She nodded and turned around to face Elodie.

Emboldened by Stellan and annoyed by Elodie's expression of doubt Avery decided to turn the tables. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the coffee table and took a deep swallow. She filled her mouth again and brought her lips to Elodie and began kissing her, pressing against her lips demanding entry. Elodie could taste the Burgundy wine on her lips and opened her mouth expecting to dance her tongue along the sweet taste of Avery's. As Elodie's mouth opened Avery allowed the wine to spill from her mouth and into Elodie's, the wine dripping down their chins and across their necks leaving red stains as it crossed their pale flesh.

Her hands found their way to the waist band of Elodie's tight fitting blue jeans, tugging away at the zipper. Creating an opening large enough for her palms to slip inside and around her ass she squeezed, gripping the flesh and pulling her closer.

Initially, surprised by Avery's sudden boldness Elodie was quick to catch-up, pushing her hands into the yoga pants she lent her , reveling in her bare ass. Her fingers danced along the edge of the lacy thong she saw moments earlier.

"Ugh," Avery let out an annoyed groan as her hands were restricted from moving because Elodie's pants were too tight.

"So take them off, then," Elodie cooed in Avery's ear as she knelt to the floor pulling down Avery's yoga pants.

The cool damp air cause Avery to shiver again, realizing she was now nearly naked. She did as Elodie had just done to her, bending forward to pull off her jeans one leg at a time as Elodie balanced against her.

Avery ran her hand up Elodie's inner leg stopping at the black thong she was wearing, taking note that her skin was waxed smooth. Her hands continued to slid up under Elodie's white shirt lifting it up and over her head. Avery was surprised that Elodie hadn't been wearing a bra, and now stood before her in nothing but a skimpy, stringy pair of underwear.

"Feel better," Elodie inquired, pulling Avery up off the floor and then taking her by the hand towards Stellan. Elodie took Stellan's tumbler and handed it to Avery, "Drink this."

Taking a deep swallow, Avery complied with Elodie's command. The vodka burned her throat as it went down, the scent of lighter fluid filling her nostrils. "Come," Elodie said pulling her down onto Stellan's lap, across from her.

Avery mimicked Elodie's every move, following her lead. As she brought a hand up to his chest, feeling his firm peck through his grey shirt, Avery did the same. His muscles were hard, and hot to the touch. Stellan leaned back in the chair, shifting his weight to make the presence of two nearly naked women on his lap more comfortable. Elodie's leg, rubbed up against his cock, purposefully. He held in the groan as his cock hardened in response.

Elodie, pulled Stellan's face to hers and kissed him hard, her teeth bit down onto his lower lip and held onto it as she leaned back. Stellan hissed at the pain, but Elodie ignored it, she smiled and caught Avery's eye "You want to kiss him." It was more of a command than a question.

"Mmm hmm," Avery replied sloppy as the addition vodka began to catch-up to her.

Avery did as Elodie did, but with a softer touch. She cupped Stellan's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing him gently. Elodie's hand stroked his cock through his jeans, causing him to buck.

"El," he growled not wanting things to end before they really got started.

She brought her hands back up to his chest, and turned her attention to Avery, "Kiss him."

Avery leaned forward again, doing as she was told she brought her lips to Stellan's and kissed him more passionately this time. Stellan parted his lips slightly, curious to see if she'd initiate something more. She ran her tongue along his lower lip, feeling the bite impressions Elodie left. Wanting to soothe them she sucked on his lips and lowered her hands to his chest. She finally pulled back when she felt the tightness in her chest build, as her body demanded air.

Elodie, turned Stellan to face her and kissed him again, but brought her hands to Avery's chest feeling her hardening nipples beneath her hands.

Stellan took Avery's hand and moved it off his chest and onto Elodie's, wanting to watch them massage each other. Avery's hand stilled, not entirely sure what to do.

"Squeeze it gently," Stellan instructed, "tug at her nipples."

Avery nodded and followed his commands, she slowly squeezed Elodie's breast stopping when Elodie gasped.

"Don't stop," she demanded.

Avery continued kneading the soft flesh, each squeeze emboldened her. She brushed her fingertips over Elodie's nipples, feeling them harden at her touch.

Elodie's hands dropped to her sides as she braced herself against Stellan and rotated her hips, rubbing her clit against his thigh. The friction from her panties and his jeans intensified with each pass. Her pace quickened as she felt the familiar sensation building. She arched her back as Stellan brought his lips to her collarbone, gnawing lightly on the delicate flesh. She rocked faster, grabbing Avery's hand wanting her to squeeze harder. Stellan wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her ass, gripping on tightly to cement her to his lap as she moved. The added pressure he brought caused her to start shuddering involuntarily as her orgasm thundered through her. Throwing her head back and she rode it out for several seconds before slowing her movements, collapsing her forehead onto his chest.

Avery stared at Elodie, watching her come down from the orgasm she helped bring, and felt her throbbing increase. There was something more erotic than she'd ever known to exist in seeing someone else cum, it made her want this even more. Avery climbed off Stellan's lap and brought her hands to his waistband, she made quick work of loosening his belt and undoing his button-down fly. Her hands reached in and pulled out his cock before Stellan could react. His hips jerked into her as he felt the bare touch of his flesh on hers. She looked down and was surprised to find that he had been going commando all day.

Reading her thoughts he replied, "I forgot to pack underwear."

Elodie lifted herself off Stellan and moved beside Avery. She got to work removing Stellan's shoes and then socks. With her help Avery removed Stellan's jeans and threw them onto the floor. When she finally had an unobstructed view of his cock, she gulped. He was bigger than she expected. She was still a virgin and the idea of having him be her first time was sobering.

Sensing her hesitation, Stellan pulled her back up to him, "There are many ways for us to enjoy our company, not all of them involve having my cock in you."

She shuddered as Elodie had moments ago, hearing those words flow from his mouth in his thick Russian accent. Avery wasn't sure whether that was what she wanted or not, her mind swirled with lust and drugs, before she could make a decision she felt Elodie grab Stellan and pull him onto his feet.

Avery tumbled back onto the floor and watched Stellan's nude form rise above her. His muscles clearly outlined in the low light of the evening. She felt the drug-induced relaxation return to her once more, calling her to touch him. She thought back to art history textbooks and the image of David, that's what stood before her, a perfect specimen of male form. Without pausing to think through her actions, she pulled herself up onto her knees and placed her hands on his thighs.

Elodie looked down at Avery, as she ran her own hands down Stellan's broad chest stopping just above his pubic bone. She knew his body well, what drove him mad and she could tell they were starting to get to him. Her eyes flashed wide as she glanced up at him, he saw a familiar devious glint in them and knew that she was about to play dirty. He tensed himself, not to deny himself the enjoyment of their company, but to ensure he withstood whatever Elodie was plotting.

Pressing herself firmly against his side, Elodie slid down his body, raking her nails hard enough to scratch his skin as she went. When her knees reached the floor, she cupped his balls firmly in her hand and turned towards Avery who sat silently drinking in his form. Elodie gestured to her, urging her to touch him like she was doing. Avery hesitated for a moment, but the alcohol urged her on and she brought her fingertips to his tip, brushing it every so lightly. They both looked up to watch Stellan's reaction, he hardly let the flinch show but Elodie knew better — she could see how he clenched his jaw desperately trying to hold back from jerking into them.

Elodie bit down on her bottom lip as she squeezed his balls harder, rising onto her heels she licked at his base as Avery continued to wrap her fingers around the head of his cock.

"Now," Elodie purred to Avery, "use your tongue."

Avery looked up at Stellan, who gave a slight nod in her direction, keeping his eyes focused on her as she moved her lips closer to his cock. Elodie continued to stroke him as Avery brought her lips to the tip and placed a kiss to the underside. Stellan couldn't keep his eyes off them, their touches were vastly different, but equally intoxicating. Elodie tugged at his balls, breaking his contact with Avery as she lifted them and brought her tongue to his chode and licked from his anus to the base of his cock. Jerking ever so slightly, Elodie smiled knowing she was starting to break his stoic concentration.

Avery couldn't help but watch Elodie as she moved up and down on Stellan, as before she found watching Elodie to be highly erotic. She couldn't take her eyes off of the way she licked and swirled her tongue along his balls, watching how they shifted and hardened from her touch. Elodie caught Avery staring at her, she smiled and placed her free hand on Avery's laced breast causing her to gasp and let go of Stellan.

"Take it off," Elodie ordered Avery to remove her bra while she continued to suck off Stellan.

Avery brought her hands around her back and hooked them on the clasp, breaking it and letting the straps fall down to her sides. Tossing the bra aside, Elodie placed her hands back on Avery's now bare breasts massaging them briefly, enjoying how Avery arched into her, before sliding her hand down Avery's chest and into her trimmed bush.

"Ah," Avery let out and moved against Elodie's palm suddenly finding herself hungry to be touched by her.

As much as Elodie was enjoying playing with Stellan she found herself wanting to play with Avery more. She found Avery's interest in her intriguing and wanted to exploit it while she was able.

Stellan grunted as Elodie pulled him fully into her mouth and sucked as strongly as she could before letting go of him with a pop. He watched as Elodie placed her hands on Avery's shoulders pushing her onto her back, sprawling against the white fur rug.

Avery chest heaved up and down as she tried to make out what Elodie was doing. She felt her legs being drawn up into a triangle like she was doing butterfly stretches in gym. Her hands were being repositioned across her body, one on her left breast and the other just below her belly button.

Stellan knelt opposite Elodie, looming over Avery and brought his hands to her for the first time. His hands were tough and more calloused than Elodie's, but searingly hot as he touched her collarbone and traced a line down to her right breast. His fingers played with hers briefly, before he cupping the breast firmly in his hand. Elodie lowered herself between Avery's legs, kissing and nipping at the delicate flesh of her inner thighs. Avery bucked at the dizzying, contrasting sensations. Stellan brought his lips to her neck, using his tongue to trace the same path his fingers just took across her body. He swirled over her nipple, causing it to stiffen into a small peak.

"Ah," Avery shuddered, his mouth seemed impossibly hotter on her skin.

Elodie held a hand on her stomach, wanting to still Avery before bringing her tongue closer to Avery's clit. Stellan looked down at Elodie, seeing what she was about to do he brought his lips up to Avery. Together the two kissed Avery's lips, sucking and pulling on them.

"Fuck!" Avery shouted in-between breathless kisses from Stellan's mouth, her body writhing below Elodie's tongue.

"I think she likes it," Elodie said proudly.

Stellan shot her a look, chiding her for being too cocky — the irony of which wasn't lost on him. Elodie merely shrugged her shoulders, she enjoyed what she was doing and wasn't ashamed to admit she was good at it. Her fingers stroked Avery before slipping inside causing the younger woman to scream loudly.

"Fuuucckk," Avery exclaimed from the pleasure they were bringing her.

Stellan covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting to wake up Luc, but it only seemed to make her crazier. Elodie's fingers pushed in and out of Avery, picking up speed. Avery's hands began to fly about wildly, trying to grasp onto something anything to ground her. She found Stellan's head and dug her fingers into his blond locks and held on as she twisted and thrust up into Elodie's hands.

Elodie sat back on her knees, and pushed Avery's legs out wider. She brought her thumb to back to the clit she was just licking and pushed firmly.

Avery saw nothing, the room went white. Flashes of light flickered in her periphery as everything around her seemed to disappear. Her body shook. She let out another muffled shout into Stellan's hand, "Yes, oh my god, yes!"

Stellan watched as Avery's orgasm filled her and he felt his cock throb painfully, he needed to find release. As Avery's body writhed but slowly came back down, Stellan let go of her and moved onto his back, muscle fibers twitching with anticipation and want. His hand drifted down to his cock, giving it a tug.

Elodie removed her fingers from Avery as she felt her walls loosening their grip. She was about to lick them off when she caught Stellan's eye and decided she had a better plan. Elodie moved away from her position between Avery's legs and straddled above Stellan, hovering over his pulsating cock.

"Do you want a taste?" Elodie asked slightly undecided about letting him get a taste of Avery. She knew it would be equally hot for him to watch her suck the juice off her fingers.

"El," Stellan warned, growing tired of her games. He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going there not tonight. No one needed to know how badly he wanted Avery — not just her body either.

Sensing his growing frustration Elodie shifted her hips and lowered her upper body down to his and brought the fingers that were just inside Avery to his lips. She rubbed them over his bottom lip, watching as he darted his tongue out tasting her. Stellan's eyes closed, his lips drawing Elodie's fingers deeper into his mouth, sucking on them as Elodie moved them in and out of his mouth.

Elodie positioned herself over his throbbing cock, sliding across his length. The pressure increased with each pass, pushing his cock deeper into her slit, pausing at her clit before pushing up and over.

Stellan thrust his hips, meeting Elodie's. He let out a few almost silent Russian curse words as he felt her rock against him. It was a familiar sensation being in her, moving against her body. Next to him he felt Avery stir from her orgasmic fugue and turn towards them, staring intently at Elodie as she rode his cock.

Avery locked eyes with Elodie, surprised that the throbbing at her center was returning so quickly. From her position on the floor she could see how Stellan's cock slid in and out of Elodie. How even in the low light she could make out Elodie's wet pussy dripping onto Stellan. She reached her hand out and caressed Stellan's chest, feeling his body moving with Elodie.

"Come here," she commanded and pointed to a spot above Stellan and held her arms out towards Avery.

Avery sat up and grabbed ahold of Elodie, placing her hands onto Elodie's shoulders, as Avery climbed above Stellan's face, her pussy dangling in front of his lips. He immediately brought his hands to her hips and lowering her down to him, his tongue darting out to catch the drops pouring out of her.

"Oh God," she yelled as the already sensitive flesh clenched at his touch.

The room filled with pleasurable moans and the sounds of slapping flesh as Elodie picked up speed. Stellan's balls tightened. Tasting Avery for himself and filling Elodie at the same time was almost too much. He moved Avery's hips slightly, tilting her in a way that his tongue could plunge into her, his nose pushing against her taint. He brought one hand around to her front, holding her steady as he used his thumb to press against her clit, while the other kept a tight grip on her hip — sure to leave a bruising mark.

Avery's eyes remained locked on Elodie's body watching her move against Stellan put her into a trance. Elodie's breasts jiggled in front of her as Avery brought her hand down from Elodie's shoulder to her breast and held on as Elodie continued to plunge down onto Stellan.

Elodie felt the friction building again. Stellan filled her more completely than any other man she had been with, including Jack. Her vision began to lose focus as Avery continued to touch and tease her breasts.

Stellan hurried his pace as he felt Avery thrusting against his mouth, lapping away haphazardly at Avery's wet pussy. Pushing his thumb more firmly against her clit, rubbing it up and down.

"Yes, oh please, I need—" Avery began to lose her concentration, her hands faltered and held onto Elodie tightly. The feeling she had only minutes earlier returned, her body tingled and shook as she threw her head back.

"YES! OH FUCK YES," Avery screamed as her body convulsed against Stellan's face.

Elodie watched Avery's orgasm begin to build, turning her on even more, pushing her over the edge.

"Bordel de merde! Oh I'm coming, Don't stop! Nom de Dieu," Elodie shouted as she came hard onto Stellan's cock rocking wildly on him.

Stellan jerked into Elodie, as her walls clenched down onto him, holding him into place.

"Bylad," escaped through his gritted teeth as a deep grown. His body trembled as he tried to hold Avery up while his cock exploded into Elodie.

Avery shifted herself off of Stellan and collapsed onto the floor beside him, yanking one of the blankets off the couch, curling herself up into it. She pressed her ass against his side, enjoying the high she was riding.

Elodie shifted her hips, allowing Stellan to slip limply out of her, and rolled onto her back panting. Stellan brought his free hand up felt his racing heart pound away in his chest.

"Aren't you glad I came along," she muttered to him sleepily.

"Oh shut up," he growled half-heartedly closing his eyes. The intensity of the last few days added to the mixture of booze and fucking drove him to sleep.

Elodie sighed, staying up for a several more minutes watching how Stellan instinctively rolled over into Avery's side, pulling her into him. Avery let out a soft protest that sounded more like a mewl, but quickly slipped back into the throws of sleep. Everything was a mess, and this probably would make things worse Elodie thought to herself, but she also realized they all needed to get a release from somewhere or they'd end up killing each other instead of being killed by the Order.

"It's all a fucking mess," she whispered into the room listening as the rain continued to pound outside. Her breathing slowed and eventually she too felt the desire to remain awake slip away from her.

Hours later, their bodies remained a tangled mess between the throw blankets on the white fur rug, as the sun slowly began to rise across the horizon, when Jack walked into the room finding them laying together in the nude. A fucking mess indeed.


End file.
